


Принц Пьетро делает выбор.

by Vodolej



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке.<br/>Заявка состояла из одной картинки, вот она: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/2/6/9/1269213/81862635.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц Пьетро делает выбор.

_— Что Вы преподаете, профессор Логан?  
— Рисование. (c)_

 

Логан нашелся в двадцати милях от Санта-Моники.

Профессор предупредил Пьетро, что Логан не так прост, как кажется. Он очень умный, - сказал Ксавье, - и очень недоверчивый, к сожалению. Не позволь обмануть себя простецким видом.

Интересно, что сказал бы Ксавье, если бы увидел Логана в таком виде?

Пьетро даже притормозил, чтобы насладиться картиной, бережно сохранить ее в памяти, а потом пересказать в деталях Китти и ребятам. Наверняка они никогда не видели своего обожаемого Росомаху – таким.

Логан стоял на обочине, и кроме бордовых дешевых боксеров на нем ничего не было. Впрочем, Логана, кажется, это совершенно не смущало; ветер трепал его короткие волосы, босые ноги до колен были испачканы пылью. А в руках Логан держал какой-то самодельный плакат.

Пьетро ожидал чего угодно, и все-таки удивился, да и восхитился тоже, прочитав надпись: «Хороший трах (мне нужно в Мексику)». Ветер как раз дул в сторону Логана, боксеры облепили ноги и выпуклый, солидный бугор в паху. Пьетро выдохнул и сел ровно, вспомнив наставления Профессора.

Он притормозил и хлопнул по клаксону. Логан опустил плакат и неспешно направился к его машине. Пьетро снова восхитился им: идиотская ситуация, а этому уроду все нипочем, он даже не стесняется. Хотя с такой фигурой, наверное, и нечего стесняться.

Логан наклонился и заглянул в салон. Вздернул бровь, увидев за рулем парнишку.

\- Я рассчитывал на знойную дамочку, - пробормотал он негромко и хрипло.

\- Что-то не вижу очереди из желающих, - заметил Пьетро. – Тебя подвезти, дядя?

Логан выпрямился, почесал живот, заросший темными волосами, забросил свой плакат на заднее сидение, а сам уселся рядом с Пьетро.

Несколько минут они молчали, Логан, кажется, дремал, прикрыв глаза.

\- Итак, что с тобой случилось?  

Логан приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел с легким раздражением.

\- Серьезно, мужик! – Пьетро пожал плечами. – Когда оказываешься без одежды на обочине жизни – наверняка перед этим было какое-то приключение. Готов поспорить, ты хочешь мне рассказать!

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Логан.

Пьетро моргнул.

\- Вообще-то, нам еще ехать и ехать, - заметил он с обидой, - я не могу все время молчать.

\- Это я заметил, - сообщил Логан. – Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Где твоя одежда? – спросил Пьетро первое, что пришло ему в голову. – И мотоцикл?

Он едва не откусил себе язык от досады. Взгляд у Логана стал острым, хоть режь.

\- Мотоцикл? – спросил он настороженно.

\- Ну да, - ответил Пьетро, старясь выглядеть беспечно. – Ты что, не помнишь эту цитату? Мне нужна твоя одежда и мотоцикл… серьезно мужик, насколько ты старый?

\- Ты даже не представляешь – насколько, - буркнул Логан, но заметно расслабился. – Мне пришлось выкинуть одежду, она вся была в крови моего прошлого попутчика…

Он ухмыльнулся, но Пьетро только скорчил гримасу. Он много слышал о Росомахе – тот был мудаком, но не психом. И, наверное, его с натяжкой можно было назвать добряком.

\- Не смеши меня, - фыркнул он. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Джеймс?

\- Джеймс? – обескуражено повторил Пьетро.

Профессор давал ему почитать профайл Логана, и настоящее имя там, конечно, было. Но насколько Пьетро знал, Логан крайне редко представлялся настоящим именем.

\- А что, с этим проблемы? – прищурился Логан.

\- Ты не выглядишь как Джеймс! – искренне заявил Пьетро.

\- А что, Джеймсы выглядят как-то иначе? - Логан снова вздернул бровь.

У него хорошо получалось передавать эмоции без лишних слов.

\- Ты просто выглядишь как один из тех парней, у которых длинные имена… вроде Сэм Тяжелый Кулак, или там Чарли из Невады, или там Дик Большой Ч-ч…

\- Все еще Джеймс, - перебил его Логан. – А куда ты едешь, пацан?

\- В Акапулько! – ляпнул Пьетро, не подумав.

Брови Логана снова повторили свой танец.

\- Через всю Мексику на Понтиаке? Пацан, у тебя снимут колеса еще на границе.

\- Я справлюсь, - высокомерно сообщил Пьетро, мысленно порадовавшись, что никакое Акапулько ему не нужно. Понтиак был папкиным подарком, было бы жалко, если с тачкой что-то случится. Пьетро вообще-то не очень любил машины, они были слишком уж медленными для него, но папкин подарок как-никак.

\- Тебя хоть через границу пропустят? – заинтересовался Логан, повернувшись к нему всем телом, голым и запыленным.

\- Я совершеннолетний! – возмутился Пьетро. – Куда хочу, туда и еду.

Логан пожал плечами.

 

\- Не хочешь спросить, как меня зовут? – подсказал ему Пьетро через несколько минут молчания.

\- Мне без разницы, - честно признался Логан.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Пьетро.

\- Красишь волосы? – спросил он неожиданно. – Ты из какого-нибудь молодежного движения?

\- Что? А! Нет, - Пьетро широко улыбнулся. – Я платиновый блондин. У меня даже брови такие, видишь?

Он пошло подвигал бровями, показывая, что брови у него именно такие. Взгляд Логана невольно скользнул вниз, к штанам.

\- Да-да, - легкомысленно заметил Пьетро, - и там тоже.

Логан издал какой-то хмыкающий, недовольный звук и отвернулся.

\- Надо придумать тебе что-нибудь с одеждой, - подумал вслух Пьетро. – Трусы у тебя суперские, но в мотель тебя с ними не пустят.

\- Тормознешь у любого магазина, - пожал плечами Логан.

\- И чем ты с ними будешь расплачиваться? – Пьетро посмотрел на него с интересом. – Или у тебя в трусах коллекция золотых монет?

\- Тебе не дает покоя мое белье, я погляжу, - не выдержал Логан. – Хочешь потрогать или что?

\- Хочу, - просто ответил Пьетро и, не раздумывая долго, схватил Логана за член.

Логан буквально подпрыгнул от неожиданности и с силой сжал пальцы на запястье Пьетро. Но тот и не подумал убирать руку – он впервые щупал чужой и взрослый член. Парочку своих корешей Ртуть успел потрогать, причем быстрее, чем они сообразили или осознали, но вот первый раз в жизни он держал за хрен взрослого мужика. Во-первых, ему было любопытно, а во-вторых, ему нравились ощущения.

\- И как? – холодно спросил Логан, все еще вцепившись ему в руку.

\- Супер! – воодушевленно заявил Пьетро. – Да ты как конь, мужик. А дашь посмотреть?

Пожалуй, Пьетро влюбился в эти густые, выразительные брови. Теперь они талантливо изобразили пантомиму «Логан в замешательстве и легком ужасе». Пьетро мысленно наградил их Оскаром и Золотым Глобусом заодно.

\- Ты серьезно? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Логан.

\- У тебя что на плакате было написано? – поинтересовался в ответ Пьетро. – Ты должен мне хороший трах, мужик, я на тебя рассчитываю.

Таких инструкций Ксавье ему не давал, но у Пьетро впервые в жизни вырисовывался полноценный секс с живым человеком, так что он не собирался проебать такой шанс. А признаться Логану во всём можно и утром. Сначала секс. Хороший, полноценный секс. С вот этим вот здоровым членом. И с вот этими бровями.

Логан помолчал, потом неохотно кивнул.

\- Ты точно не хочешь заглянуть в мои документы? – настырно спросил Пьетро. – А вдруг мне на самом деле шестнадцать и я уголовник в бегах?

Логан снова повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел, но это было неприятно-внимательно, у Пьетро даже мурашки по спине пробежались.

\- Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь, - задумчиво сказал Логан. – Мне кажется, я видел кого-то очень похожего…

Пьетро пожал плечами.

\- Без обид, мужик, но ты вот похож на канадского лесоруба из чащи, готов поспорить, что там все на одно лицо.

Он снова прикусил язык, выругав себя за излишнюю болтливость, но к его удивлению, на эту подначку Логан совершенно никак не отреагировал.  

\- Ты не похож на гейчика, - заявил Логан вместо этого.

\- Можно подумать, ты видел много гейчиков, - фыркнул Пьетро. – Или видел?

\- Видел достаточно, - уклончиво ответил Логан. – Я всяких видел.

\- Но ты сел в мою машину.

\- И что? – Логан потянулся и зевнул, задумчиво посмотрел на заднее сидение.

\- Значит, ты готов расплатиться, - терпеливо пояснил Пьетро.

\- Пацан, у тебя что, на личном фронте все плохо? – равнодушно поинтересовался Логан, пытаясь перелезть назад.

\- Да вообще ужасно, - признался Пьетро. – Так что я планирую переспать с тобой, так и знай.

Логан кое-как устроился, спихнув плакат на пол, скорчился и подсунул под голову аптечку, подушки не нашлось.

\- Для начала я пересплю сам с собой, - ответил он вяло, зевая во весь рот. – А там посмотрим.

\- Внизу есть плед, - заметил Пьетро. – Только ты на нем уже лежишь, попробуй достать…

\- Так обойдусь, - отмахнулся Логан.

Через несколько минут он заснул и даже начал негромко похрапывать. Пьетро подумал было позвонить Профессору и сообщить, что он нашел Логана, но потом передумал. Логан наверняка спит чутко, проснется, начнутся разговоры, а, может быть, и скандал. И ничегошеньки Пьетро не перепадет, а он очень хотел, чтобы ему перепало.

Логан был легендой, даже папка отозвался о нем с кислым уважением, а папка мало кого уважал или хотя бы считал ровней. Правда, не стоило думать о папке и при этом представлять секс с Логаном – Пьетро даже поморщился.

Про Логана почти все говорили хорошо. Ну как хорошо: Пьетро слышал и про упрямого осла, и про невыносимого идиота, и еще другие слова, но все они сводились к одному: Логан был упрямцем, но при этом был хорошим человеком. А теперь, когда Пьетро увидел его своими глазами, он тоже мог признать, что Логан привлекательный.

Не красавчик, как Бобби, например. И совсем не такой интеллигентный, как папка. Но в Логане было что-то звериное, какая-то бушующая, неукротимая сила внутри. Пьетро не был эмпатом, как Профессор, но даже он почувствовал эту стальную волю и животную жажду жизни, просто посидев рядом с Логаном.

Логан выругался, простонал, вяло пошевелил рукой и вытащил у себя из-под бока детскую игрушку – пластикового Губку Боба, состоящего сплошь из острых углов.

\- Нахрена тебе это? – прохрипел Логан и бросил игрушку Пьетро на колени.

\- Сестра забыла, - пояснил Пьетро. – Она маленькая еще.

Логан, кажется, собирался выругаться еще раз, но заткнулся и снова заснул. Пьетро как раз свернул на развязку в Неваду. До Хендерсона было еще четыре часа езды, Пьетро понадеялся, что до темноты они успеют доехать до какой-нибудь барахолки, а потом смогут снять номер в мотеле. У него уже болела задница, да и вообще, Пьетро раздражался от черепашьей скорости автомобилей. Пешком он бы вернулся в школу еще до полуночи.

Голубое небо начало превращаться в желто-малиновый джем, откуда-то набежали облака. Тени начали вытягиваться, Логан на заднем сидении спал, то затихая, то ворча во сне. Кажется, ему было неудобно, а может он перегрелся, поэтому начал немного бредить. Пьетро обернулся, жалея, что может облизать его только взглядом – у Логана была поразительно красивая спина. Даже в порно такие нечасто встретишь, просто эталон мужской красоты – широкие лопатки, твердые бока, крепкие плечи с буграми мускулов.

\- На дорогу смотри, - посоветовал Логан, не открывая глаз. – Впилимся в какое-нибудь корыто.

Пьетро сглотнул и отвернулся.

\- А как ты понял, что я смотрю? – спросил он с интересом. – Ты же спишь.

\- А ты начинаешь сопеть и дышать слюняво, - буркнул Логан, завозился и сел, сонно моргая.

Между прочим, - и об этом Пьетро подумал со злорадным удовлетворением, - Логан сейчас тоже проговорился. Обычный человек никогда в жизни не расслышит, кто как дышит, особенно, в движущейся машине.

\- Где это мы? – буркнул Логан, выглядывая в окно, за которым прилично стемнело.

\- Через час будем в Хендерсоне, - отчитался Пьетро. – У меня там кореш живет, я попросил его забронировать мне номер в мотеле. За тебя доплачу, так и быть.

Логан кивнул, запрокинул голову и снова задремал. Кажется, прошлой ночью он не выспался. Пьетро вдруг задумался – а как Логан добрался до Санта Моники? Неужели он в самом деле ублажал горячих дамочек?

\- Притормози, - попросил Логан. – Смотри, вон барахло продают, кажется?

\- Ты лучше сиди в машине, - попросил Пьетро, - мне не нужны проблемы с тобой.

Логан снова кивнул. Он и не горел желанием куда-то переться, кажется, он все еще хотел спать. Ну, Пьетро это было только на руку.

Он припарковал машину совсем с другой стороны от распродажи и строго приказал:

\- Сиди тут и жди меня.

Прямо-таки как непослушному псу. Он невольно захихикал от пришедшего в голову сравнения. Логан поглядел на него мрачно и скривил губы, наверное, и он подумал что-то подобное.

\- Попробую найти что-нибудь для тебя, - сказал Пьетро.

Он зашел за угол и привычно ускорился, испытывая такое неописуемое наслаждение, словно чесал зудящее место. Это была его стихия, его удовольствие, которого он был лишен на несколько дней из-за долбанного Логана. Пьетро пробежался к гаражу, где была распродажа, и выбрал для Логана пару футболок, рубашку и брюки. На одной футболке было написано «Суперпапочка», Пьетро снова захихикал, представив лицо Логана. На другой был нарисован красный воздушный шарик. Логан будет в восторге, не иначе.

Пьетро оставил одежду у дома, а сам побегал несколько раз до конца улицы и обратно, пока не почувствовал, что может дотерпеть до школы. Окружающий мир был слишком медленным для него, но приходилось с этим мириться. Напоследок Пьетро забежал в ближайший мотель и торопливо заказал номер, теперь уж время поджимало.

Наконец, он остановился, подхватил одежду, вышел из-за угла и столкнулся практически нос к носу с все еще почти голым Логаном.

\- Я же сказал – сиди в машине! – возмутился Пьетро, подпихивая того к Понтиаку.

\- Тебя долго не было, - заметил Логан.

\- Я с самого утра за рулем! – Пьетро всунул Логану в руки одежду. – Мне хочется немного размяться, знаешь ли.

Логан кивнул, признав его правоту, и скривился, рассмотрев футболки.

\- Не обессудь, не Хьюго Босс, - Пьетро развел руками, делая вид, что ему очень жаль.

По крайней мере, он попытался сделать вид, что хоть немного сочувствует Логану. На самом деле ему было очень смешно – Логан выглядел именно так, как Пьетро и думал – разозленным и забавным. Правда, футболку тот с отвращением натянул и в штаны влез.

\- С обувью что-нибудь придумаем, - пообещал Пьетро. - А пока придется тебе ходить так.

Если бы у Пьетро было больше времени, он бы выбрал мотель получше. Профессор дал ему денег. Но конечно, он в спешке выбрал какой-то отстой.

Номер был обшарпанный и не то, чтобы грязный, но какой-то засаленный. Пьетро брезгливо посмотрел на продавленное кресло, проверил постельное белье. Номер был с двумя кроватями, и обе выглядели не очень-то привлекательными. Душевую кабину медленно, но уверенно пожирала ржавчина и грязь. Пьетро решил, что босиком он туда не залезет даже за миллион долларов.

А вот Логан расхаживал совершенно спокойно. Наверное, он видел массу таких гостиничных номеров и ночевал в худших условиях. Его даже не смутили серые от ветхости наволочки на подушках.

\- Ну… - неуверенно проговорил Пьетро. – Я в душ, наверное. Ты наверное… может быть…

Логан заинтересованно посмотрел на него, кажется, теперь была его очередь наслаждаться чужим смущением.

\- Ты ведь не сбежишь, когда я выйду, Логан? – прямо спросил Пьетро. – Я не хочу оказаться в дурацкой ситуации.

\- Не сбегу, - медленно проговорил тот. – Я тебя дождусь.

Пьетро улыбнулся, схватил полотенце и ушел в душ. У него начали трястись руки. Слишком обыденно все происходило, почти неправдоподобно. Не то, чтобы он ожидал фанфар и розовых лепестков, но все было как-то взросло – договорились перепихнуться и перепихнулись. То есть, еще нет, но скоро – да.

Пьетро не стал снимать носки, брезгливо залез в душевую кабинку, стараясь не коснуться никакой стенки плечом или рукой, и наскоро вымылся прохладной водой. У него внутри все пело и ликовало. Скоро, скоро он наконец-то узнает, как все это происходит. Станет взрослым.

Он выбрался, скинул носки и влез в кеды босыми ногами. Ощущение было не самое приятное, но Пьетро собирался всю ночь напролет находиться без одежды, можно и потерпеть несколько минут. Он повесил носки на сушилку и вышел в гостиничную спальню.

Дверь ванной захлопнулась, оставив его в темноте и тишине. Пьетро попятился, уперся лопатками в дверное полотно и часто заморгал.

\- Логан? – позвал он дрожащим голосом. – Логан, ты где?

Свистнуло. Пьетро с силой вжало в дверь, перед глазами на пару секунд вспыхнули искры. Он поперхнулся и едва не закричал, ощутив холодное прикосновение к шее. Металлический мертвый холод.

\- Попробуй только дрыгнуться, - зло сказал Логан, - я тебе голову в момент отрежу.

\- Что? – Пьетро попытался поднять руку, но Логан стиснул пальцы на его локте так, что кость хрустнула.

\- Ты кто такой, сученыш? – поинтересовался Логан. – Кто тебя послал?

\- Что? – снова глупо спросил Пьетро.

Но него, наконец, дошло, что Логан не просто прижимает его к двери, а пришпилил своими знаменитыми когтями, и просто чудом не пробил горло. И металл, который царапал Пьетро кадык – это и есть адамантиевые когти. Очень острые, к слову.

\- Я не говорил, что меня зовут Логан, - хмуро сказал тот. – А ты знаешь… и про байк ты знаешь. Так кто ты такой, серебряшка?

\- Меня зовут Пьетро Максимов, - зачастил Пьетро. – Меня послал Профессор Ксавье. Честное слово, Логан! Профессор попросил привезти тебя обратно, ты ему зачем-то нужен. Только не убивай меня, пожалуйста!

Логан хмыкнул.

\- Чушь, - сказал он холодно. – Профессору не нужно никого посылать за мной, у него есть Це…

\- Церебро сгорел! – выпалил Пьетро. – То есть, не он сгорел, а трансформаторы сгорели, к нам пришел парень, ты его не знаешь, он новенький, как и я, Макс Электро… он не умеет контролировать свои способности. Кто-то его рассердил, а он обесточил всю школу, и вся электрика сгорела, поэтому профессор не может тебя найти, а ты ему нужен и…

\- Заткнись, - попросил Логан, морщась.

Пьетро уловил колебание в его голосе.

\- Тебя я тоже в школе не помню, - заметил Логан.

\- Я же говорю – я новенький, - Пьетро выдохнул, почувствовав теплую каплю на ключице. Кажется, шею он все-таки порезал. – Я только три месяца назад пришел. Папка меня привел. У него были с Профессором терки, но они вроде как помирились, и папка отдал меня учиться в залог добрых намерений.

\- Не помню я никакого Максимова, - Логан выпустил его руку и схватил за волосы, намотав на кулак. Пьетро едва не взвизгнул от боли и злости, но потом понял, что Логан держит его, чтобы Пьетро в самом деле не отрезал себе башку – так его трясло.

\- А у папки другая фамилия, - стуча зубами, пояснил Пьетро. – Это я Максимов, и Ванда, моя сестра.

Первый раз в жизни, наверное, он был настолько беспомощен. Это чувство ему совершенно не понравилось. И стыдно, и противно, и страшно, причем стыдно именно потому, что так страшно.

\- Ты должен позвонить Профессору, - пробормотал Пьетро. – Он скажет, что я не вру. Я ведь не вру. Я тебе правду говорю!

\- Стой, где стоишь, - приказал Логан. – Я возьму твой мобильный. Если ты хоть дернешься – я твои уши отрежу и в рот тебе запихну, понял?

Пьетро чуть не кивнул. Хорошо, что Логан все еще держал его за шею.

Разговор был коротким и Пьетро его толком не запомнил. После пережитого ужаса у него тряслись колени. И вот теперь ему хотелось плакать – но не от обиды, а то бессильной ярости. Он был уверен, что сумеет защитить себя, и был уверен, что в такой ситуации поступит как мужчина, как… как супер-герой, елки-палки. А его чуть не зарезали, еще и унизили.

\- Понял, - буркнул Логан. – Утром выезжаем.

Он бросил телефон на кресло и включил свет. Пьетро зажмурился от неожиданности, прикрыл глаза ладонью, а когда отдернул, то чуть не заорал – на руке остался размазанный кровавый след. Пьетро ринулся в ванную и выругался, увидев поперек шеи толстую алую нитку.

\- Ты козел! – заявил он, вернувшись обратно. – Ты просто мудак, твою мать!

Логан спокойно раздевался, почти не обращая на него внимания.

\- Какого хера ты делаешь? – заорал Пьетро, которому стало немного дурно. Вида своей крови Пьетро не переносил. Шея у него не столько болела, сколько чесалась, а стекающий пот щипал царапину.

\- Никакого секса, - коротко сказал Логан. – Со студентами я не сплю.

\- Пошел ты! – рявкнул Пьетро. – Пошел ты нахрен!

Ему стало немножко легче. Логан остановился и спокойно уставился на него, с выражением безграничного терпения на усталом лице.

\- Валяй, пацан, выговаривайся, - почти добродушно предложил Логан. – Я все понимаю, ты напуган и зол, и хочешь…

\- Да я хочу тебя убить, козлина! – заорал Пьетро. – И я не напуган! Я просто зол! Не напуган, понял!

Логан ухмыльнулся – издевательски, белозубо.

\- Я могу тебя убить! – с жаром сказал Пьетро. – Ты даже не представляешь, какая у меня супер-способность!

\- Какая? – поинтересовался Логан. – Миловидность? Серебристые волосы на заднице?

Тут уж Пьетро не сдержался – он разогнался и просто влетел в Логана без всяких изысков, был слишком зол для изощренной мести. Логан отлетел к стене, перекувыркнувшись через кровать, с глухим стуком ударился и сполз на пол.

Пьетро еще никогда не использовал так свои способности, поэтому он здорово испугался, увидев распластанное тело. Однако через пару секунд Логан пошевелился и принялся ругаться, так грязно и непотребно, что Пьетро едва не покраснел. Кое-что звучало действительно омерзительно.

Логан сел и потряс головой.

\- Супер-скорость? – спросил он хрипло. – Да?

Пьетро кивнул.

\- А ты молодец, пацан, - с неожиданным одобрением сказал Логан. – Но если я тебя поймаю – я тебя отшлепаю.

Он вдруг улыбнулся, широко и дружелюбно, и встал, пошатываясь.

\- Ты меня не поймаешь, - мрачно ответил Пьетро. – Я очень быстрый. А ты все равно козел, Логан. И мудила ты. Правильно папка тебе тебя терпеть не может. И я тебя терпеть не буду.

\- Ты мне прямо сердце разбиваешь, - легкомысленно ответил Логан. – Утром поедем в Нью-Йорк, понял меня?

\- Без тебя знаю! – огрызнулся Пьетро.

Он забрался в свою кровать, накрылся одеялом и ткнулся лицом в подушку.

\- Хватит дуться, слышишь? – позвал Логан через десять минут.

Пьетро уже думал, что тот заснул в темноте и тишине, а Логан, оказывается, еще не спал.

\- Я не дуюсь! – обиженно заметил Пьетро. – Я злюсь, это разные вещи.

\- Ну и хватит злиться, - миролюбиво поправился Логан. – Я должен был убедиться, что ты не собираешься меня убить. Не психуй.

\- Я не психую, - стальным тоном ответил Пьетро. – Я жду извинений.

Скрипнула кровать, и раньше, чем Пьетро успел что-либо сообразить, край его матраса промялся. Пьетро скатился Логану прямо под бедро.

\- Покажи шею, - приказал тот. – Дай я посмотрю.

\- Царапина.

\- Я посмотрю, - непреклонно сказал Логан, заставил Пьетро сесть и провел пальцами по всей длине ранки.

\- Значит, то, что мне могло быть шестнадцать, тебя не напрягает, а то, что я студент – напрягает?

\- Возраст согласия менялся на моих глазах, - ответил Логан. – Поверь мне, я видел, на что способны деточки. Но это не мои проблемы. А то, что ты студент Чарльза – это может стать моей проблемой.

\- Чем это? – удивился Пьетро.

\- Я часто бываю в школе, - Логан пожал плечами. – Иногда преподаю. Как это выглядит, по-твоему? Днем история и физкультура, а ночью - основы полового воспитания?

\- Но я тебе хоть понравился? – спросил Пьетро, надеясь, что его голос звучит хотя бы не жалобно.

Логан встал и отдернул штору, впустив в мотельный номер желтый свет уличного фонаря. Потом сдернул с Пьетро одеяло и несколько секунд осматривал его от шеи до ступней.

\- Понравился, - вынес он вердикт в итоге. – Ну, так и сколько тебе лет?

\- Восемнадцать, я же говорил, - Пьетро потянул одеяло на себя, но Логан не отпустил.

\- И в чем же проблема с твоей личной жизнью?

\- Я не такой как все, - буркнул Пьетро. – Никто не связывается.

Логан вдруг усмехнулся.

\- Я знаю одну девочку, которая не может прикасаться к людям, - сказал он нежно, почти интимно. – Но даже у нее есть личные отношения.

\- Я тоже ее знаю, - возразил Пьетро. - Но Роуг девушка, понимаешь? Де-вуш-ка!

\- Понимаю, - согласился Логан. - Я уже умею отличать девушек от юношей, поверь мне.

Пьетро поджал губы, осознав, что над ним подсмеиваются. Он перестал тянуть за одеяло, откинулся на спину и расслабился. Попытался расслабиться.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Логан? – спросил он почти устало. – Укроешь меня одеялком и поцелуешь в лобик?

\- Могу еще пожелать спокойной ночи, - поддакнул тот, расправил одеяло и укрыл Пьетро.

Наклонился, чтобы в самом деле дурашливо поцеловать в лоб, но Пьетро обхватил его руками за шею и чмокнул куда-то в подбородок.

\- Так, пацан…

\- Нет, Логан, - зашептал Пьетро, повиснув у него на шее. - Пожалуйста! Я хочу, чтобы это был ты! Я все равно когда-нибудь решусь, не хочу нарваться на какого-нибудь говнюка или садиста. Пожалуйста, Логан!

Логан прекратил вырываться и замер.

\- Так у тебя вообще никого не было? – спросил он с изумлением. – Вообще никого?

\- Ну, только то… - Пьетро облизнул губы. – В комоде лежит, во втором ящике, под носками. Только это. Но это ведь совсем не то. Я хочу по-настоящему, я не буду висеть у тебя на шее, клянусь.

\- Ты и так висишь у меня на шее, - заметил Логан.

Пьетро разжал руки и упал на подушку.

\- Ну и пошел ты, - сказал он с бессильной злостью. – Утром уезжай сам, видеть тебя не хочу!

Он повернулся лицом к стене и натянул одеяло до ушей. Позади что-то заскрипело. Звякнуло. 

Пьетро обернулся и ошеломленно уставился на Логана – тот отодвинул в сторону тумбу и теперь придвигал вторую кровать.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Пьетро, часто моргая.

\- Траходром, - пояснил Логан. – Ты ведь будешь вертеться.

Пьетро оцепенел. Логан придвинул кровать, устроился рядом и стащил белье.

\- Хочешь потрогать? – спросил он не без ехидства. – Кажется, ты горел желанием.

Пьетро заторможено кивнул и уполз вниз. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел на темную поросль волос на животе, на мышцы, которые внизу живота сошлись в треугольник. Поросль внизу была буйной и кудрявой, Пьетро не сдержался, потрогал жесткие волоски. Член, лежащий спокойной толстой колбаской, дрогнул и начал увеличиваться. Пьетро это тысячу раз видел в порно, а теперь увидел вживую. Он перестал сдерживаться, осторожно взялся и подрочил. Логан вздохнул.

\- Все нормально? – испуганно спросил Пьетро.

\- Пацан, развлекайся, - милостиво сказал Логан. – Делай что хочешь, я не кусаюсь. По крайней мере, с той стороны.

Пьетро кивнул и принялся трогать и рассматривать почти окрепший член, с обнажившейся головкой.

\- Ты не обрезанный, - подумал он вслух.

\- Пытались, - как-то нервно ответил Логан, но больше ничего не добавил.

Пьетро запустил пальцы в паховые волосы, распрямил кудряшки и зачарованно проследил, как они снова свернулись в тугие спирали.

\- А можно я тебя трахну? – спросил он больше у члена Логана, и у живота, чем у самого Логана.

\- Обойдешься, - фыркнул тот. – Порезвиться я тебе дам, а вот с этим обойдешься.

Пьетро кивнул, он не очень-то верил, но спросить следовало. Он отвел волосы от лица, наклонился и лизнул головку, высунув кончик языка. Вкус оказался намного лучше, чем он себе представлял – соль и мускусная горечь, нотка пота, но нотка приятная, мужественная. Пьетро лизнул еще раз, округлил губы и осторожно пососал. Логан хрипло вздохнул и схватился за простынь. Пьетро повторил, с радостью замечая, что ему все это нравится.

Он немного боялся, что когда дойдет до дела – окажется, что ему нравится только фантазировать и дрочить. Но нет, ему все ужасно нравилось – запах, вкус, тяжесть чужого члена на языке, приятная наполненность во рту, предвкушение, ощущение чужой горячей кожи, прикасающейся к нему. Это было то, чего он ждал, о чем мечтал.

\- Пацан, зубы, - попросил Логан. – Я вижу, что тебя увлекает сосание хера, но зубы убери куда-нибудь.

Пьетро выпустил его и специально укусил за бедро. Логан возмущенно дернулся, сел и завалил его вниз, перекатился сверху, поймал ладони и свел их за головой.

\- Готов к ошеломительным открытиям? – пробормотал Логан, почти касаясь губами шеи Пьетро, белой, длинной, выгнутой для поцелуя.

\- Ты самоуверенный, да? – спросил Пьетро, жмурясь от неги. – Самоуверенный, верно? А ты уверен, что ты так хорош, как считаешь?

\- Давай проверим, - хмыкнул Логан.

И началось.

К утру, когда рассветное солнце перебило тусклый свет уличного фонаря, Пьетро сумел ненадолго заснуть. Он чувствовал себя разбитым. Логан обращался с ним нежно, но все равно тело болело так, словно Логан не трахал его, то сгибая пополам, то усаживая сверху, а бил ногами и руками. Пьетро успел и проклясть свой длинный язык, и мысленно поблагодарить его за такую услугу. Наверное, Логана и в самом деле задела насмешка. А может, он и был таким в постели – жадным, выносливым зверем.

Перед самым рассветом Пьетро действительно разревелся, и ему вовсе не было за это стыдно. Логан снова притянул его к себе, затянул под себя с такой же жестокостью и непреклонностью, с какой осьминог подтягивает добычу к своему клюву.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, - попросил Пьетро.

У него пересохло во рту, в горле першило, задница ныла, и почему-то очень болели колени.

\- Не надо, - всхлипнул Пьетро. – Логан, я больше не могу, я не выдержу, я не могу больше.

Логан остановился и выпустил его, принес стакан воды и заставил Пьетро выпить его до дна. Зубы у Пьетро стучали, стакан звенел, вода стекала по лицу, промывая дорожки в пленке пота и слюны.

\- Тебе лучше? – спросил Логан, заглядывая ему в глаза. – У тебя что-нибудь болит?

Лицо у него было доброе и даже нежное, в глазах светились маленькие свечки, делая свирепую физиономию Росомахи практически добродушной. Пьетро сглотнул и откинулся на спину, вскрикнул, когда колени отозвались болью, и невольно посмотрел на источник дискомфорта.

Оказывается, его ноги стали пятнистыми, как шкура жирафа. Вокруг колен запеклись синяки, на бедрах тоже, на щиколотке остался укус, правда, совсем легкий, почти бесследный. Пьетро вдруг, совершенно неожиданно для себя, подумал, что если бы папка увидел его таким – он бы распылил Логана на атомы, не разбираясь, чья это была идея.

\- Отнеси меня к зеркалу, - потребовал Пьетро. – Я хочу посмотреть.

Логан поглядел на него немного озадаченно, но действительно подхватил на руки, как спящую принцессу, и понес в ванную. Пьетро едва не закричал, увидев свое отражение.

Это был бы крик триумфа, крик торжества. Он выглядел, как выебанная… да что там, так затраханная, использованная шлюшка. Помятый, зацелованный, растрепанный, еще и зареванный. С укусами по всему телу. Липкий и скользкий от пота, и не только от пота. Пьетро попытался наклониться, чтобы заглянуть себе между ног, но едва не свалился головой в раковину. Логан поймал его и поставил на место.

\- Что ты творишь? – встревожено поинтересовался Логан.

Пьетро вяло пожал плечами, повернулся спиной к зеркалу и раздвинул себе ягодицы. Логан хмыкнул, Пьетро невольно присвистнул – задница у него была просто лиловая от синяков, а дырка… господи, она выглядела так похабно, что Пьетро аж содрогнулся. Естественно, и его распяленная, ярко-алая дырка тоже содрогнулась и выпустила белесо-прозрачный потек.

\- Прекращай, пацан, - попросил Логан, наблюдая со странной жадностью. – Я-то еще могу.

Пьетро перевел взгляд на него, но не на настоящего Логана, а того, что был в зеркале. Так было легче говорить то бесстыдное, что рвалось изнутри.

\- Хочешь выебать меня еще разок? – спросил Пьетро, облизнув губы. – Натянуть прямо тут, над раковиной? Ты ведь хочешь выдрать меня в задницу, Логан?

Логан хотел.

Утром Пьетро заснул, чувствуя себя больным и счастливым.  

***

Четыре раза – Логан посчитал, - ровно четыре раза он встретил Ртуть за полтора месяца. Два раза он мельком видел в коридоре серебристые волосы, один раз они столкнулись на кухне, вокруг было много людей, но Ртуть побледнел, словно увидел призрака, и как-то незаметно смылся. Четвертый раз Максимов неохотно приплелся на занятие, видимо, не сумел отбиться.

Он целый час просидел между Китти Прайд и Колоссом с видом мученика, посаженного на кол. Вздрагивал, когда ловил на себе взгляд Логана, то бледнел, то краснел. Кусал губы и выпрямлял спину, потом горбился так, что светлые волосы полностью закрывали его лицо. Логану хотелось встряхнуть его за шкирку и раздраженно сказать: «Пацан, хватит мяться, я не собираюсь позорить тебя на всю школу, выдохни и успокойся». Когда занятие закончилось, Ртуть исчез, только листы взметнулись в воздух, и волосы Китти разметались по ее плечам.

Это было невзросло, а Логан считал себя человеком взрослым, несущим ответственность за свои поступки. Так что, дождавшись, когда закончатся занятия, Логан отправился на третий этаж, где жил Ртуть.

Логан не собирался стучать. С придурочного Максимова станется выпрыгнуть в окно и сбежать в Канаду, ищи его потом… Так что Логан толкнул дверь и решительно ввалился внутрь.

Комната была стандартная. Профессор старался, как мог, обеспечить всем своим  питомцам комфорт и поощрить индивидуальность, но выходило как-то унифицировано. Почти все одинаково ставили мебель и часто покупали одинаковые безделушки: и ученики и преподаватели. Логан подозревал, что тут не обходится без подсознательной эмпатии Чарльза, но вроде бы все были довольны.

У Логана, кстати, кровать и комод стояли точно так же, как и у Пьетро, в этом они отзеркалили друг друга. Но у Логана было темное покрывало, а у Пьетро – красно-синее, с дурацким рисунком паутины.

\- Логан! – радостно позвала Китти, вытанцовывая вокруг смущенного Пьетро с иголкой и сантиметром. – Помоги-ка!

\- Что я должен сделать? – хладнокровно поинтересовался Логан.

Ртуть поежился. Черная куртка казалась великоватой на нем, белый крест, который должен был оказаться посередине спины, сморщился и некрасиво съежился.

\- Надо подтянуть ему ремни, - деловито сообщила Китти. – Видишь, все повисло.

\- Вижу, что повисло, - подтвердил Логан.

Китти радостно улыбнулась и посмотрела на часы.

\- Хорошо, что пришел, - сказала она. – Я и так опоздала. Закончишь сам.

Она рванула к дверям и проскочила их быстрее, чем Ртуть выкрикнул:

\- Нет, не оставляй меня с ним!

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - задумчиво проговорил Логан, неспешно подтягивая ремни. – Сынок Эрика Леншерра оказался девственником.

\- А это не твое дело! – огрызнулся Пьетро. – Я не такой, как мой отец, я хороший. Чарльз сказал, что я могу здесь учиться!

\- Ты хороший, - спокойно подтвердил Логан. – Иначе тебя бы на порог не пустили.

Ртуть моргнул.

\- Тогда какая разница, чей я сын? – спросил он немного растерянно. – И к твоему сведенью, папка тоже неплохой, только к нему подход нужен.

Логан проглотил замечание о том, какой подход нужен к Магнето. Наверное, было что-то хорошее и в этом стальном пидорасе, раз собственный сын его все-таки любил.

\- Почему ты меня избегаешь? – с искренним любопытством спросил Логан. – Ты думаешь, что я способен тебя обидеть?

Пьетро растерялся.

\- Да ты ведь сам… - пробормотал он себе под нос. – Ты ведь не хотел, чтобы я потом вис на шее…

\- Ты не виснешь, - согласился Логан. – Ты просто бегаешь от меня так, словно я тебя изнасиловал или еще что паскудное сделал.

Пьетро помолчал, потом громко вздохнул и всплеснул руками.

\- Ну, я не знаю, - проговорил он огорченно. – У меня ведь первый раз был, а я не хотел навязываться. Да и папка тебя убьет на месте, если узнает про нас. Я не знаю, как надо себя вести в таких ситуациях, понимаешь? У меня первый ра…

Он замолчал, осознав, что его понесло по второму кругу.

\- Но тебе ведь понравилось? – Логан улыбнулся, подошел и снял с него крутку.

Под ней Пьетро оказался полуголым - сразу поежился от прохлады и покрылся мурашками. Розовые соски моментально покраснели и превратились в твердые яркие пятнышки.

 - Понравилось, - признался Пьетро, поглядывая исподлобья. – Ты и сам знаешь. С тобой всем нравится, наверное.

Логан пожал плечами и бросил куртку на стол. Пьетро равнодушно проследил темными глазами за ее полетом.

\- А твоего отца я не боюсь, - спокойно сказал Логан.

\- Его все боятся, - возразил Пьетро.

Логан не стал с ним спорить, а просто закрыл дверь. Конечно, от Китти, например, это не спасет, но всех остальных остановит, если они срочно решат поинтересоваться ценным мнением Максимова.

\- Ты что делаешь? – настороженно спросил Пьетро. – Логан, ты зачем пришел?

\- Пообщаться с… любовником, - сказал Логан, копаясь в чужом комоде.

\- Я не твой любовник, - заметил Пьетро. – Один раз не считается.

\- Вообще-то считается, - поправил его Логан. – Одноразовый любовник. 

\- Я не одноразовый! – обиделся Пьетро. – Какого хрена ты роешься в моих вещах, Логан?!

Тот как раз нашел под стопкой носков то, что искал - голубую тонкую штуку, бархатную и гладкую на ощупь. По мнению Логана, игрушка была какая-то девчачья, но Ртути шла. В Пьетро тоже было что-то женственное. Не во внешности, и даже не в поведении, а что-то неуловимо внутреннее, некая андрогинность, кажется, теперь это называли унисексом. Было что-то такое, что не то, чтобы нивелировало мужественность Пьетро, а скорее подчеркивало внимательному взгляду, что этот мальчик может не только так, а еще и по-другому.

\- Положи на место! – потребовал Пьетро, краснея. – Сейчас же положи!

\- Сдается мне, - медленно сказал Логан, изучая его реакцию, - ты не хочешь, чтобы я положил его на место. Ты хочешь показать мне, как играешь с ним, верно?

Ртуть вскочил и гневно прищурился. Уши у него побагровели, и на фоне серебристых волос казались двумя фонариками.

\- Я не… - начал было Пьетро, скривив губы. – Да как ты вообще! Я!

Он неожиданно замолчал и склонил голову набок. Вот он и произошел этот момент, когда внутреннее «Я» Пьетро уступило место другой ипостаси.

\- А вообще хочу, - успокоившись, сказал Пьетро. – Да, хочу. Ты ведь запер дверь?

Логан кивнул. Пьетро улыбнулся – широко и обаятельно, сел на кровать и похлопал рядом, подзывая Логана к себе.

\- Ты ведь посмотришь, как я играю с ним, да? – спросил Пьетро, улыбаясь.

\- Обязательно, - ответил Логан.


End file.
